Strike Witches: Hunting the Salem Executioner
by OZONE SNIPER
Summary: a small town boys average day is turned upside down when his investigation into a serial killer sends him through time and space. he must now attempt to find this witch killer in a world filled with witches. With help from some trustworthy witches in the 501st its a race against the clock before more people are hurt.
Birds chirp lightly as the sun begins to rise above a small suburban neighborhood. The clouds, previously tinted with shades of red and orange, begin to return to their white color as the sun rises over the horizon. Small houses line the streets in this somewhat cookie cutter looking neighborhood. Sprinklers start to kick on and spread water across the short cut grass. Garage doors open and vehicles back out as workers are off to begin their days.

This small neighborhood starts its day just like any other. Although it is not mundane, there are the occasional block parties and barbeques, it is far from breaking the mold. Every day starts the same and every night ends the same as well. Everyone around is very friendly, it's the modern American neighborhood. This small area is where something extraordinary will occur, taking one young man on an adventure he would have never expected. But that is getting to far ahead. To begin we see that just like any other morning this one begins with the loud beeping of an alarm clock.

The room dark, but not pitch black. The light filters in past the shades and gives a glimpse of what is around this bedroom. The only other source of light comes from the faint glow of the alarm clock sitting on a night stand. The room is a small cozy space that reflects the personality of its owner, who is currently wrapped from head to toe in a blanket sprawled on the bed. In the corner sat a desk that was very unkempt, paperwork and wires were sprawled across it. Smaller car parts and bolts were used to hold open the larger blueprints and diagrams on the desk. Pieces of machinery also riddle the sides of the desk on the ground. Along with that machinery are a few briefcases, on the desk one is opened and there were small bags and containers in it. Some of the containers were filled with black powders while others contain liquids. The bags had some small fragments and thin materials that had been carefully contained and labeled.

Next to the desk was a closet and dresser with a few clothes scattered around them. The closet was open and you could see a few nice shirts and even a suite inside. The dresser held the more casual attire, band shirts and such. On a stand next to the dresser sat an electric guitar, the sunburst paintjob had been worn on the sides and the neck from years of use. Above the guitar were posters of Jimi Hendrix, David Bowie, and The Rolling Stones. On the wall above the bed the posters shift from bands to blueprints of World War 2 airplanes and family photos.

As the clocks time changes from 6:59 to 7:00 the loud beep of the alarm starts to fill the room. A hand comes out from beneath the covers and attempts to find the snooze button. With every second going by the alarm became louder and the beeping became faster. After a few attempts the click of the button is heard and the ringing of the alarm is not anymore. With a groan the covers are thrown from the bed and the boy who was sleeping in it sits up. His long black hair is messed up and he runs his fingers through it to attempt to fix it before he sees himself in the mirror.

Walking into the bathroom the boy looks into the mirror and picks up his toothbrush. The boy had a darker complexion and brown eyes. After brushing his teeth he turns on the shower, holding his hand under the water until it feels warm enough to get in. once the shower is complete the boy runs a towel across his head back and forth, when it is removed his hair puffs up and he must immediately comb it back down. Getting dressed in a collared shirt and jeans he walks into the kitchen, looking on the counter he sees that his phone has missed calls on it. As he adjusts the belt on his jeans he click his phone to listen to the messages.

"Hey Francesco, it's your mother I was just calling to check up on you" The older woman said over the phone, her voice was very gentile and had somewhat of an Italian accent. As Francesco listened to the call he grabbed some milk from the fridge and proceeded to pour himself a bowl.

"Your father didn't come home again last night. He's been obsessed with this case that he's been working on, maybe you should give him a call. I know you've been helping him here and there with his investigations. Maybe you can talk some sense into him so he doesn't work himself to death." His mother said as Francesco looks over at a photo on the counter. It was a family photo filled with lots of people and in the center was Francesco standing with his mother and father. Looking through the phone Francesco pulls up the contact for his father and hits the call button. It rings for a bit but no one picks up.

"Jeez, he normally doesn't ignore my calls, guess I'll just leave a message" He said putting away the dishes and grabbing his car keys.  
"Hey Dad, Mom says you've been working this case pretty hard lately, maybe you should take a break and stop by. Maybe I can help, give me a call back." He said and put the phone away as he opened the garage and got into his car. Pulling out into the driveway and driving down the road Francesco heads off to work.

Driving down the street of the small town that was close to his neighborhood he sees the people running about their daily lives. People in nice clothes walking to their workplaces and children getting on the bus to go to school. Pulling into a parking lot of a mechanics garage Francesco walks over to the building and opens the door.

"Hey Fran how's it going" the man in the garage said as Francesco walks over to one of the desks and starts to fill out some paperwork. He then walks over to the garage and grabs some of the tools from a cabinet.

"I'm doing pretty well, how does the workload look today?" Francesco asked.

"It's not bad, that Chevy has been having carb troubles so you may want to take a look at that" the man said snapping his newspaper up. "Have you been reading the news lately, Fran?" he asked.

"nah, no one reads the news anymore, haven't you heard? Print is dead." Fran said with a laugh as he opens the hood of the car and starts to inspect it.

"That's not the only thing that's dead, some woman was burned to death two days ago. They just reported it this morning." He said showing the front page to Francesco. The boy takes the paper and starts to read it over.

"From what I've read this is the second gal to bite it like that. And so close to where we live. Do ya think it's some kind of serial killer?" He asked as Fran tossed the newspaper back to him.

"I wouldn't have any idea" Fran said.

"Don't the cops normally call you in to check stuff like this out? You and your father moonlight this stuff right?" The man said flipping through the paper.

"I moonlight it when my dad's not around. They always call him first before considering me because the only training I've gotten has been from dad." He said digging into the car to unscrew some parts.

"Well if they do end up calling you in let me know what's going on, I enjoy a good mystery." He chuckled.

"Come on man, you know I can't disclose that kind of stuff" Fran said.

"Yeah, well in other news the devils won in overtime last night" the man said as he looks over the sports section.

"Come on man! I recorded the game last night, I was going to watch it when I got…" Fran was saying when his phone started to vibrate on the tool box. Grabbing a rag and toweling the black grease from his hands he picks up the phone and puts it to his ear.

"Give me a sec. Hello?" Fran asks

"Hey, Francesco Its captain Tackleberry. How close are you to your equipment right now?" He asked.

"Oh, Hey Gene. I'm at work right now, what's up?" Fran asked.

"We got a bit of a situation over here and your father hasn't been answering my calls. We really need someone down here and you're the only one I think can shed some light on this situation." Tackleberry said.

"Really, alright I'll be there as soon as possible" He said.

"Good, I'm sending the address to your phone." Tackleberry said hanging up the phone.

Fran puts the phone in his pocket and looks over to the man who is looking over the paper at him.

"Sorry boss, looks like you were right. The Blue bloods are calling me in." Fran said.

"Alright I guess I owe you for ruining the game" he smiled to the boy. Fran was already half way out the door at that point.

* * *

John rolled into the driveway in a suburban town not far from where he lived. The area was taped off and the police walked about taking notes and looking around. Fran sees an officer walk over to his car and tap the window. He rolls it down to let the woman talk.

"Sorry kid, you gotta turn around and head back. This whole area is under investigation." She said.

"Yeah I see that, captain Tackleberry called me in to investigate the crime scene" Fran said to the woman.

"Why would the captain call in a kid to this investigation?" she said when someone else walked over to the car.

"Easy sgt. Kyle, I called him in" She heard from behind her as Captain Tackleberry walks over. Fran gets out of the car and shakes the Captains hand.

"How's everything been Eugene?" Fran asked.

"We have a hell of a challenge for you up ahead" Tackleberry said and looked over at sgt. Kyle.

"Sgt. Kyle, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce you to Francesco Acri, he's Antonio's boy. Francesco, this is Sgt. Mariah Kyle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm gonna go grab my case." Fran said.

"Alright, well meet you at the door." Tackleberry said as he and the sgt. Began to walk away.

"Why is this kid here? Shouldn't we call in an expert forensic investigator?" Mariah asked.

"He is an expert, Acri taught his boy everything he knows. I know your new around here but give the kid some respect. Acri is at the top of the forensic field and his son is just as good." Tackleberry said.

"Then why don't we just call his father down here?' Mariah asked.

"He was the first one I went to, I haven't been able to get ahold of him. The last time I saw him in person was two days ago when we investigated that other murder. He had been working the case along with the one before that. His son may not be professional but maybe a new set of eyes will be good for this case." Tackleberry said as Fran walks up the path to the door.

"So what can you tell me about what happened so far?" Fran asked as he put on a pair of rubber gloves. They walked through the door that had obviously been kicked in and into the basement of the house. Fran was shocked at what he saw. In the center was a charred body, it looked thin and was in the fetal position. Along the walls were shelves with strange objects in jars on them. Some shelves had been broken in what looked like a struggle. At the back of the room was a large black burn. It wasn't close to the burnt body though.

"We got reports of a loud explosion last night and when we got here the damage was done and we couldn't find the assailant. The door was kicked in before we arrived. There were footprints leading in to the house but none coming back out, we turned this place over but there isn't anyone else here." Tackleberry said.

"Anything else?" Fran asked.

"There was a can of spray paint found in a bag on the ground over there, it seems to match the spray paint used at these other two crime scenes." Mariah said handing Fran two photos where someone had written 'all witches shall burn' over the corpses.

"We suspect it's related but don't know why he ran without writing it this time." Tackleberry said still looking around the crime scene.

"The guys down at the station have started to call this guy the Salem Executioner." Mariah said as Fran walked over to the large black spot on in the corner.

"Because he thinks he's killing witches?" Fran asked as he started to collect samples of the soot.

"That's what they have started to believe, but it's all stupid superstition." Mariah said looking over the boys shoulder at what he's doing.

"By any chance would you have other photos from the other two crime scenes? Like of the rooms they were in?" Fran asks.

"Yeah, here you go" Mariah said pulling out more photos from a case. Francesco looks them over and notices that in the last two events the houses were fairly normal. All the rooms and even the basements were your typical American homes. The house Fran was in was different. It looked, although it seems strange for him to admit, like some magical place. The jars and strange objects riddled around the room and the mystery surrounding these killings.

"What's your opinion on this Francesco?" Tackleberry asked him.

"Well I can definitely see the connection between the killings. I see no reason why in a small town like this would have three separate murderers burning people to death. What I can't be sure about is the whole witch hunt part of this. The best I can say is some kind of crazy guy has been knocking down doors and burning people to death in a crazy rage. Maybe he talks to animals and they tell him what to do, I don't know. I'm not here to judge the guy. I'm here to tell you what happened." Fran said looking around the room one more time.

"So tell us what happened" Mariah said.

"Well from the size of the muddy shoe prints upstairs and the marks on the door were dealing with an imposing figure. Only one boot print on the door, one kick knocked it right off the hinges. He also knew exactly where the victim would be." Fran started as the others listened carefully.

"What makes you think that?" Tackleberry asked.

"From the footprints you can see he didn't knock first and the mud leads directly downstairs. He didn't search or anything, went straight for the kill. From there you can see that she struggled and fought back. Broken objects all around, looks like she threw some jars at him. On the ground there are also some footprints and puddles of gasoline. It looks as though as she fought back he was drenching her in the stuff."

"He wanted her to be conscious when she burned?" Tackleberry asked.

"This just gets sicker and sicker" Mariah said.

"After he set her on fire there was a second explosion over here and the assailant just… vanishes. No traces of blood or remains, we can cut out a suicide bombing. I'll need to do a quick look over again to see if there are any traces of blood on this broken wood. Any kind of samples you guys can find will help us find this guy. Until then it's just a crap shoot on finding this guy." Fran said walking back over to the area of the explosion. There are shards of broken glass around the area from broken jars.

"So how does a guy just vanish without a trace? No footprints going back out the door. No windows down here to climb out of. It doesn't make any sense." Mariah said.

"I don't know, what we do know is that he's out there somewhere and the best chance we have at finding him is narrowing down who he is. Fingerprints, hair, blood, anything that can paint a picture of who this guy is we need to find." Fran said as he dusted some of the ground away. Beneath the blackness were some clear crystal like blue rocks.

"What did you find?" Tackleberry asked as he watched the boy pick up some of the crystals and tap them in his hand to get the remaining soot off of them.

"I don't know, these could have been something he tracked in with him. If we're lucky I may be able to narrow down where this guy came from with these. Let me take some with me to examine at my father's lab." Fran said putting the blue rocks in bags and labeling them.

"Alright, we'll stay here and see what else we can find, you get down to the lab and try to get a head start on the analysis. The faster we can start piecing this case together the faster we find this guy." Tackleberry said.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll call you if I find anything interesting." Fran said locking his case and pulling the gloves from his hand. He heads out putting the case into his car and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

The sun had set many hours ago as the headlights come down the road towards the driveway of Francesco's small house. He had spent many hours in the lab studying the stones he found and attempting to find his father's notes on the case. For some reason he hadn't left any kind of notes or evidence in his lab. The place was empty, devoid of anything that was related to the past three cases involving the burnt victims. Shutting down the car and closing the garage Fran trudges into his house after the long day of work. He pulls a recorder from his bag and hits the button to take not of his findings at the end of the day.

"Francesco Acri taking note for Antonio Acri. Sunday, March thirteenth. Two thousand fifteen. Time of day…" Fran looks over at the clock. "It's about ten fifty seven. After many hours of searching I was unable to determine the origin point of the rock samples collected at the scene of the crime. I'll be sending it to a geologist for testing tomorrow and see if they can get any results out of it. I was unable to find any of Doctor Acri's notes pertaining to the previous cases and will have to consult him with this new finding… when I finally find him." Francesco said as he turned off the recorder and put it back into his bag.

Fran was too tired at this point to begin taking things out of his pockets or even take off his bag. Grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge he proceeded to his room and put his case on the desk. Sitting on his bed and taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone and looked through the messages he missed while he was working. He checked the first one from his friend who he played music with on the weekends. Clicking the button and putting the phone to his ear the message began to play.

"Hey Fran, I got bad news. Chris got picked up by another band. Were down a drummer and I don't think well be able to find one who knows the set list by next weekend. Were gonna have to cancel the show next week. I already called the club to let them know. We'll get them next time. I'm just super pissed about…" Fran stopped the message and the phone responded.

"Message erased" in a feminine voice. Moving on to the next message he clicked it and held the phone up while drinking the juice from the carton.

"Hi Francesco. It's your mother again. I still haven't gotten word from your father and I'm starting to worry. I even went as far to call up your cousins and grandparents. He hasn't dropped by them either. Please call me back. I'm really worried." She said. Francesco was starting to get really worried about his father. He never goes this long without checking in. Francesco was starting to fear the worst. He pulled up his mom in the contacts and gave her a call. She picked up right away.

"Francesco I was so worried. Have you heard from your father yet?" She asked immediately seeing the caller id.

"Hey mom. No, he hasn't been around or called me back. I was at his lab and some of his stuff was gone. I think something could have happened." He said standing up and pacing around the room. Still in his jacket and satchel bag the boy stroked his hair with worry.

"Do you think it has to do with this investigation he's a part of? Maybe someone's trying to hurt him." She asked.

"I don't know mom. I was down there today trying to pick up on the case" He started but she stopped him before he could continue.

"You will not become a part of this, I want you home tomorrow. I'll call the police and tell them that he's missing and I don't want you going missing as well." She said. As Fran listened to his panicking mother he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. His briefcase was starting to glow blue in between the cracks of where it hinged. The blue light was leaking out and illuminating the desk. Fran slowly walked over to it as his mother continued to rant.

"Hey… hey mom. I'm gonna have to call you back." He said.

"*Sigh* alright honey but please be safe. I love you" She said.

"Love you to mom…" he said pressing the red button on his touch phone and putting it slowly back into his pocket. Fran slowly stepped one foot in front of the other as he approached the case. The glow was faint but still powerful enough to escape the briefcase. Hitting the switches by the handles caused the latches to pop off. He then slowly lifted it open and the light became more powerful. Looking into the bags inside he saw that the rocks had begun to glow.

Quickly wrestling with his bag he grabbed the tape recorder and began recording again.

"uhhh.. Crap it's about eleven twenty. Same day and some new development is unfolding. The rock samples collected at the crime scene have begun glowing. It is not known what caused this but I will investigate further." Fran said tossing the recorder back in his bag and picking up a rubber glove. Slowly he shook one of the larger rocks out of the bag and held it in his hand.

"It's warm to the touch, almost like its irradiating some kind of energy. This is amazing! I should probably contain it in some kind of lead box or something. Who knows what kind of radioactive properties it holds?" Fran spoke out loud as he pulled at his hair with astonishment. He felt the rock become a bit warmer in his hand as he continued to think of a way to contain it. Within seconds the rock began to melt the latex glove. The sound of crackling was heard as Fran felt the rock burning in his hand. Looking down he saw the glove had turned from its blue color in the palm to a burn black and the rock was slowly moving through the burnt rubber into his unprotected hand.

"Crap!" Francesco shouted as he pulled his hand back dropping the rock onto the floor of his room. When it hit the ground blue sparks spilled off of it and like a storm of lightning bolts started to flash around the room. Lights swirled around Fran as he guarded himself from the light. The blue and white streaks of light started to swirl faster and faster as Fran covered his eyes. There was an intense noise as if something was screaming and it just got higher and higher in pitch until Fran was deafened by the sound. The light was blinding and then suddenly there was nothing. Fran's ears rang and there was no more light coming past his arms so he slowly peaked out and saw darkness. As his eyes started to adjust to the environment and his ears stopped ringing he began to hear the sounds of crickets. Taking a small step forward he heard the crunch of leafs beneath his feet. As his eyes finished adjusting he saw that he was in a forest. The trees were very dense and it seemed like it stretched on forever in all directions.

There was a small glow of light in the distance above the trees and Fran deduced that it must be some form of civilization. He started to walk towards it. His body was in a cold sweat as he dragged himself through the forest. Questions ran through his mind as he started to talk to himself and work through what went on.

"What the hell happened to me? One second I'm in my room and the next I'm in a forest. The rock must have sent me here… but where is here. What's going on" he continued to question as he began to feel sick from the stress of the whole experience. He stops for a second and takes account of himself. Feeling his sides he sees he still has his wallet and phone on him as well as his satchel bag with some of his stuff inside. Notebooks, headphones, a phone charger as well as his recorder. Seeing the recorder again he quickly hits the record button once again.

"Fancisco taking log again… time is… unkown… so is the day and location. All I know is I dropped the glowing stone in my home and ended up in some forest. I have no idea where I am but I think this may be connected to the disappearance of my Father and the murderer somehow. Of course" Fran says thinking back to the crime scene. "The woman must have thrown the rock at the murder in her final moments sending him away… but where did he end up. And that doesn't prove that my father suffered the same fate as me. So many questions… I'll enter another log when I find someone with answers" Fran said clicking the recorder off and placing it back in his bag.

As Fran started to walk towards the lights once again he hears a faint sound in the distance that sounds like an explosion. Looking up he catches a glimpse of something flying above him. it roared with the sound of an airplane as it passed overhead but the fire trailing behind it ruined his night vision and he wasn't able to get a good look at it. Over the sound of the propellers Fran was able to faintly hear the sound of girl screaming as the craft crashed towards the earth. The loud sound of a crash was heard in the distance and Fran looked off into the distance in the direction it crashed in. he contemplated for a few moments and then saw a swift red and black object pass over him towards the crash site. He knew whoever was over there was in trouble. He looked back at the glow of the where he was going and then back in the direction of the crash.

"God damn it" he said and started to run through the bushes and around the trees in the direction of the crash.

* * *

High above the earth among the clouds a girl floats weightlessly as the hum of propellers fills the atmosphere. The girls orange hair waves in the wind as she flies on a straight heading. She was able to fly due to the striker units attached to her legs. They were shaped like P-51s and were shaking a bit in the turbulence up in the clouds. On the side of the units was a tail number and an insignia of a rabbit. Along with her hair the girl also had rabbit ears and a tail that floated around in the winds. She was wearing an American Air Force uniform and had a large automatic rifle strapped across her back. She inverts herself onto her back and puts her arms behind her head and starts to fly in a very nonchalant manner. Covering her mouth she shuts her eyes and lets out a long yawn.

"Night patrols are so boring" she said to herself as she drifted across the sky. Putting her hand to her ear she started a radio call.

"Command this is Captain Yeager. I'm south east of Folkestone at eight thousand five hundred feet heading south. Still no sign of anything on my end." Yeager said as another voice came on to the radio.

"Captain Yeager this is Command, Copy that. Anything to the north?" The woman asked.

"This is Pilot officer Lucchini north of Folkestone heading north. Nothing over here either." She said.

"Just a few more hours and we can head in Lucchini" Charlotte said over the radio to her friend.

"I just wanna go to sleep" Lucchini complained.

"We'll get a good night sleep when we get back… or days sleep I guess." The girl chuckled confusing herself.

"I hate being put on night patrol" Luchinis voice came back over the radio.

"Just stick it out a bit more, were almost done. When we get back we can…" she said but cut herself short when she saw a faint glow among the trees.

"Hold on Lucchini, I thought I saw something down there. Command, this is Yeager, I think I spotted the enemy among the forest about five miles south of Folkestone." Yeager said.

"This is command, wait for Pilot officer Lucchini to regroup before engaging." The woman's voice said.

"Copy that I'll keep my eye on it" she said watching the trees. The light went away but she could see birds flying away as something moved through the forest.

"How could something land based get this far into the country without being spotted?" she asked herself when the sudden screech came from above her. It sounded like a finger being pulled across a chalk board. Her eyes went wide as she tried to turn around as fast as possible.

"Some kind of distraction!?" she shouted as a red laser pierced the layers of clouds and struck her left striker unit. Its exhausts started to sputter with fire as she began to quickly fall towards the earth.

"Crap! Crap! Mayday! This is Yeager!" she shouted on her ear piece as she attempted to level out and glide towards the earth instead of crashing directly towards it. "I'm hit. My left unit is out and I'm burning out. Making an emergency landing to the south of Folkstone. Request immediate assistance." She shouted as the ground came closer and closer. She screamed as she attempted to avoid as many trees as possible and put the unit down in a small clearing. The unit touches down and starts to kick up the grass as she loses balance and flips onto the ground. She continues to slide until the unit finally stops moving. She is very badly beaten up, laying on her back. Her clothes were tattered and her face was scraped and dirty. The unit was destroyed around her legs. One was on fire and the other had been beaten to hell in the crash. She quickly sat up and began trying to pull her legs from the unit.

"Damn it, they won't come off" swore as she tried to pull the ejection handles but they wouldn't budge either.

She looked over to the tree line and saw she was out in the open with the fire burning bright. It would be easy to spot her. Reaching onto her back she sees that the strap holing her gun had broken in the crash. Looking around herself she saw the rifle was yards away. She began to crawl towards it but it was difficult, the unit was very hard to drag behind her.

She then heard a loud crash behind her. She spun around with shock as the large black and red flying creature had landed close by. It began to shine a bright red and a laser shot towards charlotte. She quickly put her hands in front of her and a large blue shield protected her from the laser.

"Won't get me from behind again you bastard!" she said reaching below her jacket and pulling her pistol from her side. She began to fire at the enemy. It recoiled with each shot, the creature was lighter and less armored than the others of its kind Charlotte had fought before. It looked back towards her and her shots had done some damage, around the area where her shots had hit it glowed white. Beneath it was a glowing core that shined with a bright red light.

"Time to finish this!" she shouted and lined up her final shot with the core. Pulling the trigger there was only a click. "Crap! It's jammed!" she shouted as the creature charged to fire one shot to end it all.

Shirley covered herself in fear as the enemy was about to put an end to her. She screamed thinking this was the end. She then heard the rattle of a gun going off close by and the crack of glass. The creature screamed again with its chalkboard like screech. Shirley looked to see the explosion of white particles come down around her.

"What the hell?" she said turning around to see a boy holding her BAR. The boy was still aiming it and shaking a bit as if he was paralyzed with fear. She did not know who he was and he was dressed in a somewhat familiar jacket that she had seen in the military. The one strange part that caught her eye was his strange bag and shoes. He then exhaled and fell to his knees. The boy looked right at her and then at the glowing white around them.

"Hey… Hey! Can you help me out of these?" she asked him as he snapped back to reality and ran over to her. He dropped the gun at her side and started looking over the units as if he had never seen them before.

"Help me with the eject handles. Pull them with me" she said as they both grabbed onto the handles and pulled with all their might. There was a glow as the switch was pulled and charlotte was able to get out of the units. She quickly pulled out and backed away from them. Her left leg was badly burnt and her right one was a bit bloody.

The boy just looked at her silently in some kind of shock.

"Hey… thanks for the save back there. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you" She said as he was silent for a few seconds.

"Uh… no problem" he said to her.

"So you can speak." She said with a smile.

"yeah… uh, weird question but…" he said looking around at the units and then focusing on the girls uniform. "where… or when am I?" he asked.

"Uh… What? I don't understand the question?" she said but then looked up when she heard the drone of propellers coming overhead. She saw a light above and reached for her ear piece.

"Charlotte are you alright?" she heard Lucchini say as she came in to land.

"Yeah, we were able to take down the neuroi. This guy came out of nowhere and saved my ass. I'll tell you all about it when were back at the base" She said looking back towards the boy.

"By the way I'm Charlotte Yeager, what's your…" she started to say when she realized the boy was nowhere to be found. "name… where'd he go?" she said to herself as Luchinni landed and ran over to the girl. She helped to girl to her feet and proceeded to call in a jeep from the base to come rescue them from the forest.

* * *

 **Man it's been a while since I last put something up. This is just a little thing I was messing around with in my time off. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to keep updating it as much as possible. Tell me what you think, I enjoy the feedback.**


End file.
